Big Families
by Mariko Azrael
Summary: [Timeranger] Domon liked the other three. It was this Raphael that he couldn’t stand. [crossover with TMNT 2003 cartoon verse... no, really, crack fic, post series for Time, post 'Bishop's Gambit' for TMNT]


Disclaimer: Not mine

Notes: Um... I should probably explain things. I've been of the opinion for a long time that a PR and/or Super Sentai crossover with the TMNT could work (as long as there are no grrl turtles). I'm not entirely sure if this works, but (hopefully) it's better than the crossover with PRiS, at least. Keep in mind, this is a test fic. If/when I get inspired, there will be a plot. I promise.

Timelines: This takes place post-series for Timeranger, but there aren't any spoilers. In fact, you could probably read this even if you have no idea what a Timeranger is. As for TMNT (just so you know, this is the 2003 cartoon incarnation), I originally placed this around the 'City at War' arc, but now I'm thinking it takes place post-Leatherhead and Bishop being established as an antagonist, since the plot I have for a serious crossover features them both heavily.

Oh, and at the risk of showing off my entitlement complex, please tell me what you think! This is my first time even attempting a crossover, so I'd like to know if it works or not, or if I should even continue. This right here is pretty much a 'test' fic to see if people will read a toku crossover (that isn't crossing over with another toku and/or riddled with Sues).

--

Domon liked the other three. It was this Raphael that he couldn't stand.

Mikey was easily the closest thing he had to a friend here (and there was no way he couldn't **not** like someone who was willing to share his junk food stash). Donatello... was nice enough, but he hadn't talked to him too much (partly because he was busy tweaking that machine he said should get him back home, partly because he reminded him so much of Sion it began to hurt if he was around him too long). And Leonardo, despite being the living embodiment of the 'fifteen going on thirty' cliche, was decent enough. Domon thought he and Yuuri would get along.

Domon came from a big family, so he knew that there was always going to be someone who's never happy with anything. But Raphael was just ridiculous. Yeah, he could understand not trusting him too much when they first met (he wouldn't be so quick to trust some guy falling out of a portal that nearly took out the city, either), but it has been almost a month now. And Domon had made his priorities very clear: first, find Sion. Second, find Yuuri and Ayase. Third, find some place that somewhat resembled home, no matter what the century. He just wanted to go home. And you would think that Raphael, who also came from a big family, would understand that.

"Don't ya have another portal to fall through or somethin'?" Raphael kept his eyes fixed on the city below them.

"Ninja with pointy blades aside, you're still a teenager. And I'm not letting a teenager wander around a city this big alone." That part was true, but Domon would be lying if he said he didn't get some amusement from watching Raphael's blood pressure go up (which he was almost positive shouldn't even be possible, but damn if that wasn't apt).

Raphael sneered as he jumped into the alleyway. It was only a few meters, so Domon followed him. "Look, do you wanna pick a fight with me? Because right now kicking your ass would a nice change to listening to you whine all the time--"

"I have no idea who the hell you are! I'm keepin' an eye on my **family!**"

The rawness in Raphael's voice was enough to make Domon consider apologizing, but then he felt a mutated hand against his chest. "We're being shadowed."

Domon knew enough to keep his voice low. "How many?"

"Four of 'em-- none too bright either, if I could hear them over your bitchin'." The young ninja smirked as moonlight glinted off of his twin sai. "You said a fight would be a nice change, Domon."

There was no time to respond to that-- or anything else that didn't involve punching some punks. Raphael was right; they weren't too bright. He figured the fight would be over soon enough--

At least until he saw the one still standing sneaking up behind Raphael.

It was a move Domon hadn't used since his pro-fighting days, but it worked. The would-be attacker was on the ground, and Raphael was staring at him... in something almost approaching admiration? "You are **so** teaching me that."

Domon let out a snort of laughter as he folded his arms across his chest. "I thought you didn't trust me."

Raphael looked more than a little uncomfortable as he sheathed his sai. "Yeah, well, maybe after what you did now I do-- more or less. I've never been that good with first impression anyways. Just ask Casey."

"I kind of figured that out on my own." Domon decided not to add the part about how he could identify with that. He straightened the hat Mikey'd given him. "But c'mon. The best place to teach you would be back at your liar."

To anyone else, it looked like Domon was walking alone. But he'd been around the boys long enough to know that Raphael was only a shadow away.


End file.
